Another Typical Night
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: It's a short story inspired by another story, but I didn't steal anything. I just thought of it, hope you enjoy! Review
1. Experiment

'_It's a typical night,'_ Alvin struggled to convince himself as he lay in his bed. He let out a soft breath as he looked over at his brothers lying on both sides of him. He pulled his blanket up to his chin and looked out the window. _'It's a typical, normal night…'_ He thought as a cool breeze floated through the window and hit him. He enjoyed the coolness of the breeze. He chanced a glance at Simon's bed. _'Maybe this isn't any other night...'_ He sighed and bit his lower lip. He looked at the ceiling. _'Oh who am I kidding?! This has been happening for the past week! I lay awake lying to myself, hoping these feelings are normal.' _He closed his eyes. These feelings only occurred at night. He figured it was because he wasn't up and trying to annoy his brother and the Brittany, like during the day he was putting up a face to hide how he felt.

His attention turned back to Simon's bed as he heard his brother move. He had transitioned from facing the window to facing him, still sound asleep. Alvin turned onto his side, facing Simon, he couldn't help but smile. Simon looked adorable without his glasses on. Though, he wished he could see his gray eyes. He looked out the window, the full moon was full and close, it settled right on Simon's form. Alvin let out a breath again as he wondered what Simon's eyes looked like under the full moon. _'Stop it, Alvin! What excuse could you possibly come up with for waking Simon at 1 in the morning?'_ He scolded himself. The longer he stared at his brother, the bigger the urge grew. He forced his eyes closed, but it really didn't help. He sighed and sat up slowly, resting his blanket behind him. He held his breath and climbed off his bed and traveled the short distance over to Simon's bed.

He gently shook Simon, he still had no excuse for why he was waking his brother. And, as soon as he realized what he was doing, it was too late. Simon had opened his eyes slowly and lifted them to look at Alvin. Alvin's breath caught as he stared back. His gray eyes were mesmerizing. Alvin couldn't look away, not that he wanted to. "Alvin?" came Simon's sleepy voice. "What time is it?" Alvin couldn't form words, he thought he lost his ablility to talk.

"Ah," Alvin managed, blinking himself back to reality. "Um, it's ah, 1:14." _'His eyes...'_ There was another cool breeze and Alvin let it cool him down. When had it gotten so warm in here?

"Is there a reason why you woke me?" Simon asked, sounding a bit more awake. Alvin subconciously smiled, shrugged and then shook his head no. "You mean, you woke me for no reason?" He had a bit of annoyance edged into his voice.

"Honestly? No." Alvin hadn't meant to be so blunt and honest. There was just something in Simon's eyes. He could see the annoyance and frustration clearly. "No. Sorry Simon, I just had an experiment to test out." Simon blinked in confusion. An experiment? Alvin? Did he miss something?

Alvin went back to his bed and sat under his blanket. He laid down, facing Simon. Simon still looked fairly confused and bewildered. "Goodnight Simon." He said, unable to hide his smile. He closed his eyes_. 'Yep...it's just another typical night..._'


	2. Goodnight Kiss

Alvin woke up slowly. He blinked and turned onto his side. _Wonder what time it is…_He thought as he stretched. He glanced at the clock. _12:39 a.m. What's with me waking up so early? _He wondered as he sat up. He stifled a yawn as he looked over his brothers sleeping forms. His eyes settled on Simon. _Oh yeah, it was just last night that I almost acted on my feelings towards Simon, wasn't it? _He smiled and looked out the window. He climbed out of his bed and went over to the window, opening it. A cool breeze instantly hit him and he closed his eyes, leaning into it.

Simon's eyes opened part way when he felt the breeze. He turned silently onto his other side, barely making out Alvin's form in the window. _He's up early again, I wonder what woke him..._He put on his glasses and watched his brother. Alvin's action from last night really confused him. He hadn't brought it up throughout the day, it just seemed so surreal. He watched him for a moment, then sat up slowly. He looked over at Theodore's bed, he slept soundly. He looked back at Alvin, he was looking at him now. "A-Alvin..." He stammered out of nowhere, in a soft whisper.

Alvin smiled, "Hi Simon. What are you doing up?" Simon shrugged as he looked out the window.

"The breeze woke me, why are you up?" Simon asked, and after staring at the moon, he looked at Alvin. His eyes were darkened because the moon didn't hit his face.

"I'm not sure...I just woke up, you know?" Alvin asked as he turned back, looking at the moon again. Simon wasn't sure if he wanted to bring up what had happened last night. "Something on your mind, Si?" Alvin asked as though he read his mind. Simon soon stood next to him, looking at the sky.

"Not really. Just thinking about last night...it was kind of..." His voice trailed off as he met Alvin's eyes. They sparkled under the moonlight, the fluttering in Simon's stomach caught him off guard.

"Weird?" Alvin asked him, getting the same feeling in his stomach as he stared into Simon's intense, yet soft gray eyes. Simon shook his head slowly.

"No..." He said softly as he got lost in Alvin's eyes. "Just...surreal..." His voice was barely a whisper. Alvin smiled and broke the intense eye contact to look back into the sky.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" He let another breeze caress his face. Simon watched his brother, wondering why he had these sudden feelings. He had a feeling, that they weren't one-sided.

"So, I guess I'll go back to bed, I'm getting tired again." Simon said and stretched. Alvin looked over at him and nodded.

"Wait," He suddenly said just as Simon turned to go to his bed. Simon looked back at him. Alvin scanned the room to be sure no one was stirring inside or outside their room. He locked their eyes together. He took the one step that was a gap between them. Simon's eyes searched Alvin's as a hint of confusion flashed through his mind. Alvin stood on his toes and he lightly, very lightly placed a kiss on Simon's lips. It was feather light, but Simon felt it.

Simon blinked as Alvin stood flat on his feet again, waiting to see how Simon would react. There was a hint of unease in Alvin's blue eyes now. Simon slowly smiled and he gave Alvin a peck as well, having to lean down, because Alvin was shorter. Alvin helped by tilting his head up to meet Simon's lips. Hearts pounding, they smiled shyly at one another, then climbed into their beds. They faced eachother and closed their eyes.

"Goodnight, Simon." Alvin whispered as he lightly traced his lips. He pulled his blanket up to his chin.

"Goodnight, Alvin." Simon replied in a soft whisper as well.


	3. This One Night

Alvin sighed as he laid on his bed, facing Theodore. He had been up all night. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he had kissed Simon. He didn't know if the fact that he had kissed Simon was weirder than the fact that Simon had kissed him. Truthfully, they both were weird. He never would have guessed that his feelings were mutual. Heck, he never would have guessed he'd have these feelings, for his brother no less! But, I guess you could consider the whole situation as 'challenging the unknown'. But, in a way it wasn't. Alvin hadn't kissed Simon to explore something new, he did it because his heart had told him to. His heart longed for that one kiss, that one feel of skin on skin. And now that he had done it, it was on his mind now, which is why he couldn't sleep. Alvin sighed again. The point was, he had feelings for Simon, and he acted on them. So now the real question that was eating at him was: Now what?

Simon heard both Alvin's sighs and he was most definitely sure of why he was up so late. The same thing that was on his mind, he knew was on Alvin's. What else would be on his mind. He heard Alvin get out of bed and go to the window again, he had adopted the habit of doing that at night. Simon turned and watched him open the window, making out his form quite well without his glasses on. Simon enjoyed the cool breeze as did Alvin. Simon closed his eyes and replayed the kiss he and Alvin had shared a few nights ago.

"I know you're up, Simon..." came Alvin's gentle voice in a whisper. Simon opened his eyes and saw that Alvin hadn't moved. How did he know he was up? Alvin looked back at him and smiled. "Wanna know how I knew you were up?" Simon sat up and put on his glasses. Alvin looked back out the window. "I knew because of the way you were laying and breathing. It's so quiet at night, you could hear a pin fall on a carpet." Simon smiled at Alvin's choice of an example.

"What's the way I'm laying have to do with it?" Simon asked, still watching Alvin, memorizing the pattern of the way his hair moved in the wind. Alvin didn't reply at first, thinking his answer would seem a bit weird given the circumstance. But, he reminded himself, that he noticed this when they had been toddlers too. This just made him look for it more now.

"When you're asleep, or falling asleep, you lay more on your stomach. You're on your side, but on your stomach too. When you're awake, you're on your side completely, then you move to your back." Alvin replied, staring at the stars. Simon blinked, he never gave it much thought. But now that he thought about it, Alvin was right.

"Oh, that makes sense..." Simon replied looking at his lap, still a bit surprised. Alvin looked at him, then at Theodore's bed. He was still sound asleep. Alvin smiled and went over to Simon's bed, sitting across from him. Simon looked at him, confused.

"You think too much..." Alvin said with a smile. Simon narrowed his eyes slightly, becoming more confused.

"What's the point of saying that?" Simon asked, slightly offended. Alvin chuckled lightly and leaned forward, taking off Simon's glasses.

"There's no point, you just think too much." Alvin replied, sitting the glasses to the side.

"Was there a point to taking my glasses?" He asked, Alvin smiled, the action made Simon blush faintly. Maybe it was the way he had smiled.

"Yes, there was." Alvin said in a matter-of-fact tone. Simon waited for him to elaborate.

"Well?" Simon insisted. Alvin blinked, seeming to come out of thought.

"Oh, my reason..." He looked into Simon's eyes, peace seeming to come over him. "I love looking into your eyes..." Alvin said, his voice barely above a whisper. Simon's face flushed a bright red and he broke the eye contact to look away. Alvin smiled at Simon's shyness. "Too much information?" He asked in a whisper, seeing Theodore turn out of the corner if his eye. He was relieved when he saw Theodore settle on his right side and fall back asleep. Alvin then returned his full attention to Simon.

"No, it's fine..." Simon answered looking back out the window. Alvin leaned to his right until he caught Simon's eyes, he settled back to the center, making Simon follow his eyes. Alvin then arched an eyebrow at him. "What?" Simon asked, somewhat wide-eyed. When Alvin didn't reply, Simon reached for his glasses. Alvin stopped him by grabbing his wrist. Again, their eyes locked.

"Shh...." Alvin whispered when Simon opened his mouth to say something. He smiled and leaned in slowly. Simon's eyes widened and he almost pulled back, he would have, had Alvin not had a good grip on him.

"Alvin..." Simon managed to get out just as their lips met in a soft kiss. Despite how slow it had happened, it still startled Simon. He blinked, relaxed and gently kissed back. Alvin pulled up slowly and smiled, watching Simon's eyes open. He looked at Alvin who only smiled again. He let go of Simon and picked up his glasses. He cleaned them for him and gently eased them back onto the bridge of his nose. Simon blinked as he sat back and adjusted them. He looked at Alvin who raised his eyebrows at him.

"So...." He said, breaking the silence. Simon smiled.

"What's so great about my eyes?" He asked Alvin. It was then Alvin's turn to blush faintly. He looked to both sides and then at his lap. With a sigh, he met Simon's gray eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"I'm not sure...maybe it's the way they show how you're feeling. Or the fact that the moon makes them mesmerizing." Alvin said with ease, looking into the things he was describing. Simon blushed faintly, boy was he doing that a lot.

"Oh, well...that's nice...um thanks..." His uncomfort was evident in his reply and tone. Alvin only chuckled.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Alvin asked, Simon looked at him. "With this whole thing. Does it make you uncomfortable?" Simon let out a breath.

"Well yeah. But the reason for it is natural, don't you think?" Simon asked him. Alvin thought about the question and he nodded. "But, it's the kind of uncomfort I'm willing to work on." Alvin couldn't help the big smile he had after that comment. Simon chuckled lightly.

"Great!" He couldn't help but yell. Simon covered his mouth and they listened for any signs of stirring from Theodore or Dave. When they heard nothing, Simon looked at Alvin as he slowly removed his hand. Alvin giggled, his giddiness clear. Simon smiled. He leaned in towards Alvin, Alvin leaned in as well and they shared a brief kiss.

"Yeah, " Simon replied as sat up straighter. "I can definitely get used to this." Alvin smirked and climbed off Simon's bed.

"Same here. But, I'm getting sleepy." He climbed into his own bed and laid facing Simon as he laid down as well after putting up his glasses. "Goodnight, Simon." Alvin whispered, a shy smile on his face.

"Goodnight, Alvin..." Simon replied. Their eyes remained locked for a few seconds, then in unison, they slowly slid closed and they both fell asleep.


End file.
